Fusion vs. TsuKai
Fusion vs. TsuKai is a 2D crossover fighting game for the Hybrid Δ, Nintendo IC and Wii U, released in 2012. It pits Fusion Entertainment characters against the TsuKai Games cast. Gameplay The gameplay is your basic 2D HP-based fighter, but each character has a moveset of attacks and 4 special moves, kicks, blocks and punches. Features Controls Modes Roster There will be 56 characters in the game, 28 from TsuKai and 28 from Fusion. TsuKai *''Emerald the Sceptile'' - Team Gemstones *''DREW ''- DREW *''Bearded Smiley'' - Bearded Smiley *''Rose Reaper'' - Shadows of the Night *''Speedy'' - iPenguin *''Purple'' - Purple *''Corbus'' - Azarak *''Gorge'' - Dark Fungi *''Pesh'' - Pusher's Pile *''Jack Johnson'' - Jack *''Dux'' - Fish 'N' Chips *''Roxanne D'Urre'' - Agent RX *''Zak'' - Doodleland *''Maion'' - One Winged Angel *''Melodia'' - Doodleland *''Kaichu'' - Pikachu Fighters *''Paucha'' - PichuQuest *''Mason'' - Light Chronicles *''Keroro'' - Light Chronicles *''Rosado'' - Project Green *''Valdrik'' - Demon Empire *''John Mogwai '- John Mogwai Land ''' *''Josh Wardley '- John Mogwai Land ''' *''Red the Hood'em' - Hood'ems ''' *''Savant the Goetian '- The Harbinger Cometh ''' *''Ferdie the Fox '- Curious Critters of Sherweird Forest ''' *''Rosco the Rabbit '- Curious Critters of Sherweird Forest ''' *''Guppy the Shark '- Guppy the Shark ''' *''Master Belch '- Master Belch! ''' *''Wham '- Wham ''' Fusion *''Scyplo - Robo Madness'' *''Melice - Robo Madness'' *''Langhl - Robo Madness'' *''Betolpy - Robo Madness'' *''Elfain - Robo Madness'' *''Snively - Snively'' *''Lily - Snively'' *''Nerla - Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt'' *''Teardrop Seaside - Teardrop'' *''Inferadness - Teardrop'' *''Arcois - Opaque View'' *''Tim - Open Canvas'' *''Allegreta - Circuit Laser'' *''Ritvert Seaside - Teardrop'' *''Fantenstuck Kids - Fantenstuck'' *''Ella Metals - Ella-Metals'' *''Andy Pasta - Ella-Metals'' *''Caleb Barron - Fallen Crest'' *''Kaisser Cassia - Kaisser'' *''Mr. Chilli - Mr. Chilli'' *''Recto - Flat Pack Puzzler'' *''Padge - Padge'' *''Athene Metals - Fantendo - Wounds of Time'' *''Marcus - Fantendo - Wounds of Time'' *''Scoutry - Shooting Beat'' *''Waddel's New OC - Waddel's NEW OC'S GAME'' Stages There will be 40 stages, 20 on each side. TsuKai *''Treasure Town'' - Team Gemstones *''Spectro Mountain'' - DREW *''Smilexa Undergrounds'' - Bearded Smiley *''Reaper HQ'' - Shadows of the Night *''Pushopolis'' - Pusher's Pile *''City Streets'' - Jack *''Dorsal Fintown'' - Fish 'N' Chips *''Badeed: Revisited'' - Agent RX *''John Mogwai Land'' - John Mogwai Land *''Float City'' - Pikachu Fighters *''Town-Name'' - Demon Empire Fusion *''VineVille'' - Ella-Metals *''Kaisser's Chess Board'' - Ella-Metals *''The Grey Factory'' - Ella-Metals *''Smilexia City Court'' - Mr. Chilli *''Polyverse'' - Flat Pack Puzzler '' *''Falitzzia Isles'' - ''Teardrop *''Temple of the Sacred Flames'' - Teardrop *''Black and White Sanctuary'' - Opaque View *''Server Computer'' - Circuit Laser *''Internet Database'' - Circuit Laser *''Dream World'' - Open Canvas *''Space Cruise'' - Robo Madness *''Gardlia Rooftops'' - Robo Madness *''Alienta Labs'' - Robo Madness *''Phylos'' - Robo Madness *''Forest Village'' - Snively *''Battlefield'' - Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt Items There will be 46 items. 23 from each side. TsuKai *''Summoner Orb'' - Fantendo *''Finisher Sphere'' - Fantendo *''Turbo Lettuce'' - Pusher's Pile *''Slo-Go Cabbage'' - Pusher's Pile *''Cra-cker'' - Hood'ems Fusion *''Bullet BoB'' - Ella-Metals *''Vine'' - Ella-Metals *''Pawn - Ella-Metals' *Paper Plane'' - 'Mr. Chilli/Padge *''Chilli'' - Mr. Chilli *''Mini Cube'' - Flat Pack Puzzler *''Golf Club'' - Golfing Siblings Rivalry *''Nature Rose'' - Robo Madness *''Mystic's Harp'' - Robo Madness Trivia *This is the first time all the Summer 2011 Fusion 5 have all worked on a project since their disbandment. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fusion Entertainment Category:Stelios7 Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:2012 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Uil Team's Things